Match made in Heaven
by vrskaandrea
Summary: Two people the world forgot about find each other by accident. Their love is so strong, so powerful when they run into an army of monsters, this unlikely couple ends up being a bigger threat their leader ever anticipated. Michael just couldn't let something as powerful slip thought his fingers and he will end up biting off more then he could chew. Set during season 14
1. Match made in Heaven

It happened out of the blue. Like in a sappy romantic comedy, they reached for the same cream to add to their coffee, their eyes met and boom, that was it. His light grey eyes gazed in her deep black one's and it seemed like they were made to just that. Stare at one another, absorb all that those mirrors into their souls had to say.

She was the first to break the eye contact, darting back at her coffee cup and shoving her honey hair off of her shoulder. But a second later, their eyes met again as he asked "You know, I don't normally do this, but... How about I buy you a cup of coffee?"

She started laughing, it has been a while since a man made her smile. She was only about 24, but has seen and lived so much. In fact, she doesn't really remember when a man made her smile. What was it about him that seemed so mesmerising to a girl that needed no man?

He smiled too, excitement rising inside of him as he actually made her laugh. She was even more stunning when she was smiling. He nervously ran his hand through his black hair and wondered why his palms were sweating? He never reacted like this when it came to women.

But then she lifted her cup and smirked those full red lips of hers, a bit of playfulness showing in her eyes. "Already have one, thanks." Her eyes darted his like they were saying _your-move, _promising to wait just a few seconds for him to respond before she turned and walked away.

He spared not a moment as he returned that mischievous smile and said "Not with cream, you don't." She smiled widely and a small, barely noticeable nod confirmed he managed to spark her interest. He was after all extremely cute and had that certain boyish charm, even if she could clearly sense there was a man hiding under it.

She motioned for the tables at the coffee shop and as a gentleman he was he offered her to lead the way. She raised an eyebrow and it was like he could just read her mind. She didn't need him to be a gentleman, those times have pasted. Or maybe she didn't trust him enough to turn her back on him, but who could blame her. She never really belonged, so it was only natural she'd have trust issues.

He shook his head, a small smile tugging at his lips and raised his eyes to meet hers once more, only for a brief moment before his display of trust had him turning his back on her and leading them to a table. Not like anyone would do anything in public, not with this much crowd, right?

"So, you come here often?" He asked, knowing well it was a lame question to be asked, but he needed to see her reaction in order to know where to take it from there. He was so hoping she wouldn't answer it.

"Is that the best you can come up with?" She retorted, shooting him with an amused looks that begged to be proven wrong.

"Ok, how about - do you prefer a nice walk in the park with holding hands, or bondage with foot fetish?" He grinned, again waiting for a reaction, clearly loving the previous one, and he knew he was pushing his luck with this one, but there was just something in her eyes that screamed at him, something in those dark eyes that bore a resemblance to his past, but was still warm and welcoming.

"How about both?" She shot back, glaring at him, provoking. "But, I could do without the foot fetish." She added and used his momentary distraction to snatch the cream out of his hands.

He broke into laughter at her actions as he said "Good to know." So there was something special about her. She seemed just like the one he didn't even realize he was looking for, the one he didn't even realize he needed. She just might turn out to be the piece he didn't even know was missing.

They spent the entire day and allowed it to go into night, just sitting there talking, grabbing a few sandwiches that the coffee shop had to offer. He was please to learn, she did not like mayo. She on the other hand was baffled, and couldn't understand what he had against sesame seeds, or salt on top of his sandwich bagels. She learned that he was one of those rare men who actually enjoyed long walks on the beach, but only if there was someone with him who loved it as well. He would never tell her, he hasn't really tried that, but he knew he would like to go if it meant she would go with him.

Jobs and titles were never really important to him or to her, but she still told him she worked as a clerk in a museum, wasn't really loving her job, but it wasn't boring and it payed the bills. He vaguely told her he had a trust fond he was taping into, since he was between jobs right now.

She learned that he liked pop music and the light colors, blue especially, while she told him she was more into rock and variations of red, brown and black, more so if they were in leather.

He noticed the scar across her wrist, and she made no attempt to hide it, not telling him it wasn't really self-inflicted. She frowned every time someone would pull the door of the coffee shop instead of pushing it, and saw that it made him laugh, like he was specifically waiting for them to do that.

They both enjoyed movies of all types, both avoiding documentaries and dramas. He had a bit of a sweet tooth, while she preferred to eat a bit more healthy, though she wouldn't turn down pie or cake when offered.

They were both alone in the world, both ran away from home and from people who wanted them to be something they're not.

The more they talked, the more they learned about each-other, and after a while, no topic was off limits. It was like they were pouring their souls out, finally finding someone willing to listen and to know what it feels like. Seems like neither wanted to leave, or was it more like they were consumed with each-other so much, they hadn't even noticed it was closing time. So when a waitress ushered them, they both reluctantly stood up and headed for the door, wishing the other one to stay by their side.

He opened the door for her and she rolled her eyes, but still smiled as she walked out. And then there they were, standing outside the coffee shop, neither sure what to do or what to say. Like all the words lost their meaning in an instant, and they just stared at each other, some excitement and anticipation stirring in their eyes.

And then they both took a step forward, and both gasped just a bit at their unified action. A small smile flashed upon her face seeing they both wanted the same thing, and his eyes sparked. She was so beautiful, a street light casting some glow upon her honey hair, the shadows playing around her full red eyes still locked, they both leaned in, she felt so drawn to him, his grey-blue eyes so mesmerizing, holding so many promises. She didn't know why, but she just knew she could trust him not to hurt her, not to let her down like everyone else did.

The moment their lips touched, it was like a fireworks burst out, it felt so good, it felt so true and he knew in that single instant that she was the one for him. The one that would anchor him and give him the safety and security he didn't even know he was looking for. She would be the one he would move the continents for, reach and pluck the stars out of the nightly sky if she asked. He closed his eyes and so did she, both slowly leaning closer, deeper into the kiss, that was so gentle and amazing, she felt those famous butterflies everyone talked about. The feeling of his soft, sweet lips made her feel so safe and she knew she has found her home.

After what seemed like only a second, but was actually more like good ten minutes, they both reluctantly pulled away, both with a smile on their faces, and as soon as their eyes opened, they gazed into the other ones, not caring about the world around them, like it didn't exist. And the truth was, in that moment, nothing but the two of them existed, nothing but them mattered.

He huffed a smile and she followed, this was it and they both knew it. "And to think I don't even know your name..." he said as he reached to take her hand in his.

"Emma." She said, running her tongue over her lips, savoring the flavor of the kiss.

He broke into a grin, the spark in his eyes shining just a bit brighter. "Well... It is very nice to meet you, Emma. I am Jesse." To that, her lips broke into what seemed like a silly grin, and she drew closer once more, wishing to feel him again. Wishing he would hold her close and never let her go.

They spent the entire night walking and talking, stealing small kisses every few steps. She kissed him so gently when she felt that all that talk about his father was weighing him down, and she made sure he knew she would always be there to tell him it was going to be ok. He kissed her passionately, engulfing her in a warm safe hug when she spoke of her mother and her family that wished she followed the family business, and he made sure she knew, with him, she would never have to do something she didn't want.

It was close to four in the morning when they crashed into her apartment, kissing, the desire between them being the only thing that kept them warm from the coldness of the night. She slammed him into the wall and let her tongue claim his mouth once more, pushing herself against him. But his hands were on her hips, stedying her and maybe even keeping her down.

She was too excited, to eager to please him, to much in need for him to stay with her, to be her rock and she was going too fast, too far, too hard. Not that he didn't want it, oh, he did. But he wanted to show her there is a better way, a nicer way. A way that would make her see the starts, and burst from the sweet anticipation as he teased.

He pushed her off slowly, but grabbed her hands in the same time, and lead her to the bed, all the while gazing deep into her eyes and made her sit on the bed. He leaned in slowly for a kiss, but as she closed her eyes he came only up to her lips and hovered just in front of them, his warm breath making them burn even redder form desire. Still, she didn't move, instead let him keep her on the edge as she felt his hand sliding from cupping her cheek, down her shoulder and to her hip, giving her just a gentle squeeze as he moved her to to lay down, still not kissing, just hovering.

Emma took in a deep breath as he felt his lips move down her jaw and to her neck, always hovering never touching, making her slowly going stir-crazy with the promises his movements bore. He was so gentle, taking things so slow, and even if she didn't quite like the pace, accustomed to more of a rough play, she still let him lead, enjoying the softness of his touch, they way he would leave no part of her body unattended, focusing solely on her pleasure.

Jesse made sweet sweet love to her, the act itself as a binding ritual, entangling their souls and chaining them together forever. It was such a powerful feeling, they were both willing to open their hearts to let the other one in, somehow just knowing they would never get hurt, never break apart, never be scared and alone in the world. The heights she reached from his touches and his tender kisses were not numbing as one were expect, but rather so intoxicating, the feelings so strong and powerful, she ended up shedding a few tears. It was all just... Beautiful.

But as she laid there in her bed, in his arms, she had to wonder if he would change his mind, if he would ever look at her differently if he knew. She nuzzled against his chest and sniffed, making him raise an eyebrow at her, and shift so that he can look at her.

"Are we sure abut all this? This is it, right? All the way... We're in it all the way." She asked like she didn't really know it was so.

"All the way, baby." Jesse joked, knowing it would make her relax just a bit.

"But, you... You don't really know me... What if... - she bit her lip, darting downward and then snapped her eyes at him – What if I was a bad person? What if I was a murder or a serial killer? What if... What if I was a... a monster?"

The word seemed to have made Jesse flinch, but only slightly, barely noticeable, and he just stared at her fearful eyes for a moment before his expression softened and he leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. He turned his smiling face to the ceiling and responded with a calming voice that made sure she knew he didn't care about what she was. He only cared about who she is.

"We all have something monstrous inside of us. Doesn't make us monsters. Doesn't make us bad. Not unless we allow it to."

He turned his gaze upon her once more and with a smile he added:

"Besides, I don't care. I know you, I know all of you. And I love that, I love what I know about you, how I know you. And that is all I need."

She huffed a smile at his words and he waited a second before adding one more thing.

"You are all I need."

* * *

**A/N: This is the end of the first part of this story, the second part will be a little less fluffy romance, and a little bit more of a killer duo these two actually are. You do remember them right? Emma, Dean's Amazon daughter and Jesse, the Antichrist? And before anyone comments about their age, in this fic they are both around 24. They both age differently as they are not completely human. Emma's death in the show will also be mentioned in the second part of the story, so no worries there.**

**So, what do you guys think so far?**


	2. Mr& Mrs Turner

**A/N: Set before and during episode 14x09, The Spear.**

It was 15:30, nearly closing time of the Kansas Museum of History and Jesse waited patently by some cannons that were part of the World War exhibit. He was considering would it be too much if they blew confetti out when the group of children that was headed here arrive. No, it would probably be better if something like chocolate cream, or milkshake came spewing out... Oh, imagine the looks on the teachers face. Or would he rather imagine the happiness on the children's faces?

But then Emma came into view, and his whole plan was forgotten for a moment. They have been together for a few days and Jesse was now certain, beyond any doubt the she is The one. But he was also certain he has to tell her about his past. It is a part of him, whether he likes it or not and he can't just ignore it. Especially if he is going to play out stunts like the one with the cannons, which he is sure she would like. One more reason he wants to tell her, he just knows she would understand and not view him differently.

The second his eyes met hers, his lips broke into a grin and he started walking towards her, wanting to meet her half way in that huge hall. He put his hand behind his back and conjured some wild flowers that smelt better then any rose ever could. Some were probably even extinct, but it didn't matter, as long as they drew another smile from her. Oh, how he loved that smile of those full red lips.

They were closing in, both just a few feet away from each other when all Hell broke loose.

Screams and growls reached them in an instant and both stood in a bit off a shock, seeing people punning away from the entrance in panic and complete terror. But then it became obvious why they were acting like that when a bunch of men... No, monsters ran in after them, growling and shouting. Some had claws and yellow eyes, others seemed a bit more human, with the exception of those long fangs. Werewolves and Vampires.

Jesse was about to whisk them both out of there, he could do it without even needing to snap his fingers, when all the monsters growled in unison, and their eyes shone with a light blue glow Jesse was a bit familiar with. But why the hell would monsters have grace inside of them? They weren't possessed by angels, he could tell that much, no, they just had a spec of grace inside them. This was big.

So he decided to let it play out and see what happens, too curious to see what these creatures wanted. He was about to remove Emma from this equation when he glanced at her and didn't see what he expected. He frowned as he caught an alarmed firm stance of hers instead of fear upon her face. Oh, now he had to see what this will bring out.

There was however a glimpse of fear in her eyes when they met his, as if she was scared to show him, to let him see, but the scream that came behind her jolted her out of it and she turned just in time to see a werewolf and a vampire rip apart a teacher and go for the group of kids. And suddenly, her genes awoke, a new purpose surged through her veins and like a pissed off Lioness she almost roared as he charged them.

Emma ripped out a post that was bolted into the ground and swung it so hard towards the unsuspecting vampire, immediately taking his head off. The werewolf caught the motion and quickly stepped away as not to have the same faith. He growled at her, his yellow eyes flashing light blue and in return, her eyes went yellowish as well, but with a red outline, instantly confusing her opponent. Naturally, as a warrior she was always meant to be, she took that opportunity and marched at him, placing her hands on his head and with a loud crack, snapped his neck, nearly removing the entire head off of his shoulders.

The rush of adrenaline, and that damn gratifying feeling had her smiling and wiping around to see who else she can save. God forbid her Jesse was in danger, she will rip them all apart. And somehow, doing that didn't seem so bad despite the slightly terrified look on the people's faces. The children seemed to like it, smiling at her like she was some damn superhero to them, and that felt good, felt great.

And just before her eyes met Jesse's, a realization hit her. How is he going to react? No, they were strong, they were one, he couldn't possibly run away from her, he would be disgusted, right? Maybe a bit fearful and vary, but after this mess is over, she would explain and he would understand. Right?

But then her eyes met him, and the worry on her face dropped, replaced by complete confusion. Why wasn't there a hint of fear in his eyes, why wasn't there any concern, why wasn't he baffled? Why was he smiling at her?

But there was no time now to dwell on that, he had two monsters headed his way, and there were three on her path as well, and she took a stance, ready to charge them and dismember them to get to him when suddenly, everything stopped.

The world around them froze, every human and monster caught in motion. Blood and drool spatter caught mid air, and everything was dead silent. Emma watched, eyes wide as she seemed to be the only one moving, and even breathing at that moment, everyone around her like statues. It was like someone pressed the pause button and the world just... stopped.

But then she looked at Jesse again and gasped seeing him take a slow step towards her, his eyes wide and happy as if he was staring at a giant ice-cream cup with strawberry syrup and chocolate chips. He was beaming at her like a child memorized by the sight of his very own first Christmas tree. But to Jesse, in that point, she was so much more beautiful than that.

She wanted to speak, she wanted to ask what was happening, she was so confused, but as he maintained the eye contact with her, she found all words stuck in her throat, just watching him approach, painfully slow, and all she could do is wait and see what he does.

His approach might have been slow, but his heart was beating so fast, he wondered if she could hear it. It all made sense now, her question from the night before, her careful motions, bits and pieces of her past that she was willing to share. She was by all standards a monster, but only by blood. This, this was the part of her she wanted and tried to get away, but Jesse knew better, nobody can escape their demons.

And as Jesse came closer, Emma felt her breath hitch a few times and she finally gave out a loud gasp when he reached her and cupped her face in such a tender motion. He gazed into her eyes, and all she could see in them was love. Nothing more, nothing less, just love. And if she wasn't sure, if she just for a second thought she might have been reading that wrong, the softest, gentlest kiss wipe her mind of any doubts.

She wouldn't admit to herself, but she was scared, terrified even that he would walk away. Heck, she would even take it if he was angry and called her names, but eventually stay by her side. She did not expect him to be ok with it, just like that. In fact, now that she thought about it, he wasn't just ok with it. It seemed like finding out she wasn't really human made him just a bit happier, and a bit more in love with her. Why was it so?

Their eyes were closed as they kissed, but when a realization rush through her mind, she snapped her eyes wide open, a bit from shock, and a bit because her mind wanted to make sure she saw it right. Everyone was still frozen, looking like 3D posters of an action/horror movie. A Nightmare at the Museum.

Like he knew she overcame her self-doubts and was probably wondering what was happening now, he broke the kiss, and moved just an inch away, to look at her, and capture her gaze, making sure she could see the spark in his eyes that held only her.

"You are magnificent." He said smiling at her.

"I am an Amazon." She blurted out, like she wanted to correct his statement, or to come completely clean, and let him know just what she is. And why did his eyes spark just a bit more brighter?

"Of course you are. You are strong, independent and brave. My perfect little Wonder woman." Jesse said with a hint of a joke, but she could see it in his eyes, it was true. He will hold her on the highest pedestal and worship her every day, the promise was written on his face, as clear as day. They just stood there for a few moments, staring at each other without even blinking. But this whole time-stopping thing had Emma in a bit of unease and when she shifted ever so slightly, Jesse was brought back to reality. He blinked a few times and huffed a smile, a hint of hope flashing in his eyes as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I am a cambion."

"A what?" Emma asked with genuine confusion upon her face, nothing else and Jesse huffed a sincere laugh at her expression.

"A cambion. Half human, half demon. Born to aid Lucifer in the Biblical Apocalypse." Emma raised a brow, a smile tugging upon her lips.

Of course, both knew each other well by now, both knew that what they are, what their past is, it doesn't define who they are right now, and who they want to be. And Jesse already saw who Emma wanted to be, so with a slightly devilish smile, he asked. "So… How about you and I take care of these pesky little vampires and werewolves here and save the day, huh?" Oh, that wide smile on her face would be the death of him one day, he knew for sure. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

Time resumed and with just one motion Jesse cleared the room of humans, setting them aside, not wanting to waste his power on moving them any further. Besides, he did like a good audience. Emma whipped around, using her momentum, she kicked a vamp and punched a wolf so hard, had them flying away and crashing on a wall. The tiles on it broke and there was a very bloody dent left behind as they slid down to the ground.

Jesse smiled proudly at her, and without even turning around, he conjured a banana in a specific place, making a charging werewolf slip and crash into another, both of them stumbling towards a staircase and tumbling down, breaking their necks in the process. The amazed smile on Emma's face was totally worth it.

But now three vampires were headed their way and Emma's eyes clicked upon Jesse's, the spark in them telling him _I-got-this._ And with such ease, like she was lifting an empty cardboard box, she picked up one of those cannons and sent it flying at those vamps. If they weren't so shocked they would have ducked in time, but alas, they were left decapitated as the canon took off their heads before it came crashing against a pillar.

Jesse had a _Watch-this _expression as he motioned his hand and the floor under five werewolves opened up, a black cartoon like hole consuming them, making them fall and fall and fall, all the while their screams becoming quieter and quieter. And then, the high ceiling opened up in the same manner, and those five wolves came crashing down, their lifeless bodies joined together in one weird looking figure. Side effects of splitting a person atom by atom. Something chief engineer, Montgomery "Scotty" Scott from USS Enterprise would know oh-so well. And then, the floor opens up again, and the mess is gone.

A few more monsters left to take down and Emma decided they were hers, but before she could charge them, time paused again. She turned to Jesse, confusion with slight annoyance flashing upon her eyes. For a moment, she thought he was doing it to protect her. Did he know how strong she was? But, no, he did. He knew she wouldn't want him fighting her battles, no. There was a different reason Jesse stopped time yet again. It was clear when he slowly walked to a vampire whose eyes were frozen in the grace glow, curiosity written all over the cambion's face.

"What is it?" Emma asked waking over to where Jesse was gazing into the vamps eyes. His own eyes were squinted, like he was trying to see beyond the flash of light and deep into the vampire's soul. And then , suddenly, a smile tugged at Jesse's lips, he was able to find what he was looking for.

"We were being watched... Well, not we, you. It seems that I am perceived as a mere demon, but you certainly sparked someone's interest." Jesse said looking back at the feisty little Amazon, who seemed all too eager to find out more, probably ready to go up against the leader of these monsters as well. She never thought she would be able to use her powers, her strength and her speed, the fighting abilities she was born with. And then when she got an opportunity to fight, and fight to save people... Oh, that was like a God-given gift.

"I was going to take you to watch that new Brad Pit/Angelina Jolie action romance, but... How about we go and kick an archangel's ass instead?" Jesse asked with a wide grin and watched Emma's eyes spark at that more any diamond to any woman ever could. Speaking off, after Emma nodded eagerly to his suggestion, he added with a wide grin. "I am gonna marry you someday, you know that?"

"Yes. Yes, I do." Emma added with a wide smile of her own before she walked over to him and kissed him so passionately, with so many emotions, it made his head spin for a moment. But then he broke the kiss and gazed deep into her eyes, their looks exchanging so much more than words.

* * *

Michael paced inside his office. The high heels were really starting to bother him, but the vanity wouldn't allow him to remove them or exchange them for something more comfortable. Wouldn't matter soon enough. Soon, he will have in his hands a very strong vessel, one capable of holding him for centuries before it burns out.

Back in his world, it was discovered that Amazons and their unique physic have the power to hold angels, to be perfect vessels, their bodies were built to withstand their enhanced strength and if the tribe was smarter, they would have cooperated with the angels instead of committing group suicide, rendering angels unable to possess vessels that couldn't give consent.

Truth be told, Michael did try and find them in this world, but gave up quickly, too interested in his own agenda. And he had his perfect vessel, his true vessel, so there really wasn't a need for an understudy, was there? Michael smirked to his own thoughts. The Winchesters thought they were free, that Dean was free and that Michael just left. Could they really be that stupid? How the hell did they manage to prevent the apocalypse in this world?

Yeah, Michael might have left, but he left the back door open for just the right moment. The moment when his father would come and he could claim his sword once more in order to defeat him. If it was necessary, he would claim him sooner, he would be completely broken after his little taste in freedom.

He knew the Winchesters found the spear, the only weapon that could cause him harm. That's why he had an ace up his sleeve and Dean on the bench. But with this Amazon, that would be another added ace. Her body was built to sustain a lot, bruises and cuts would heal fast. Even a gun-shot to the chest couldn't kill them, not really. It would only seem like that, a serious injury would send their body and mind into a comma until they are fully regenerated. Michael had done his research on the matter.

So that is why it was so important to apprehend the Amazon he saw through his monster's eyes. He had sent them to fetch an item from the museum, something that seemed so irrelevant now that he stumbled upon such a great discovery. Like a shiny new toy a brat like him just had to have. Her regeneration powers and her stamina combined with his angels powers... God have mercy upon Himself.

Michael was really close to flying out there and fetching the girl himself, not having noticed time has stopped not once, but twice. He saw the boy she was with, and a glance at his soul through the eyes of his monsters, allowed him to see the demonic side. If he was actually there, he might have known he was dealing with something a lot more powerful. But Michael was only interested in the girl, everything else was of no importance in that moment.

His monsters actually succeeded in apprehending the girl, but only after the demon disappeared. She was probably to hurt and betrayed to keep fighting as furiously as she did before. Michael knew that feeling all too well.

He licked his lips as he stared at the girl that was thrown in the room, seeming too pissed to be lead by his henchmen. She glared at him with such hatred in her eyes, and his lips curled into a smirk, the look reminded him of someone, but he just couldn't place it. He half-expected her to speak, to ask why she was there, but she was quiet, her eyes darting his every move, like a predator waiting for a chance to attack.

Emma watched the woman smile at her and walk over to the liquor cabinet. She pulled out some scotch and poured two glasses. She poured the alcohol and offered her a glass. Emma took it, still glaring at the woman before her, but made no attempt to taste it, and the woman sighed before she took a sip.

"Go on. It's not poisoned or anything. But even if it was, we both know that would do nothing to an Amazon..." Michael said and got just the reaction he expected. The girl flinched but maintained her serious expression, her eyes never parting the archangel. "What is your name, child?"

"Emma. And I am not your child." The Amazon spat out with slight viciousness in her tone, it reminded him again of someone, and he squinted his eyes, trying to place the similar tone and body language. But quickly dismissed it all, having more pressing matters at hand.

"Hello, Emma. My name is Michael and I am an archangel." Just as expected, her brave mask fell, her eyes widened and she drew in a shaky breath. Taking a few deep calming breaths, she composed herself quickly and some strange emotion flashed upon her eyes. Was that spite he was seeing?

"What do you want with me?" She asked pressing her lips into a thin line, knowing that it wasn't going to be anything good.

"Your strength, naturally. You are a very powerful weapon I could use in the war we are currently in." Michael said taking another sip of his drink.

"What war? There is no war?" Emma replied with a small frown.

"Oh, dear, but there is. There is a war out there, a battle of the good versus the bad, the righteous versus the wicked, the..." Michael started his little speech looking out of the window, gazing into the sunset. He filched slightly when he was interrupted, but not because of the audacity, no. Because of her words that only for a moment seemed like they were spoken by somebody else.

"Like an apocalypse?" Emma's voice was a little bit deeper, a dash of amusement passed across her eyes. Michael was all too quick to cover up his surprise at her word, squinting his eyes at her. That little flare she had... From the moment she entered there was something about her, something different, yet familiar. Like he has seen her before.

But he hasn't seen her, not in his world, and he remembered each and every Amazon he came across, dead or alive. No, this was different, this was... Not really him that was remembering her, no... It was a borrowed memory, a stolen one... Michael tilted his head and not even he was sure what was behind the words that came out of his mouth. They seemed caring, but it wasn't the first time the archangel showed fake sympathy. Still, the words didn't make sense, not right away.

"You had to endure pain, so that you could be strong, like them..." And the moment he said it, it fell into place. The memory of seeing a younger version of the girl before him, pleading for her life. Leading a hunter for her life... Emma's eyes widened at the same time the realization hit Michael, and in two fast steps, he was looming over her, getting into her face, gazing deep into her eyes and... Smelling her?

"Impossible." He muttered. No wonder he has never seen her in his world, her father didn't exist there. Michael's shock was very quickly replaced by a smile. Not only was she an Amazon, a vessel that is strong enough to contain him, but she is also a part of a very specific bloodline... A bloodline of his true vessel. Dean Winchesters daughter.

With her, he might even be more powerful then with his true sword. With her... He could take on God Himself. Michael actually started laughing. He knew a few things about what that day would bring, but he had no idea, not even a clue that such precious gift would fall in his lap.

Emma visibly flinched when he started laughing and there was a spec of fear mixed in with her confusion as she opened her mouth to ask just what was impossible, but before she could, Michael already had an answer.

"You're a Winchester."

Her eyes widened as she stared at the archangel for a few minutes, just stared, her lips pressed in a thin line. Michael was expecting her to say something, she wouldn't try to deny it, she was smarter than that. He quirked his head, curious as Emma brought her gaze down and darted the ground for a good minute before she whispered more to herself. "You know them?"

"Of course I do. Dean Winchester is my true vessel." Michael replied and raised a brow at her when her eyes rose up in complete bewilderment, like she knew what that meant. She stared at him and he smirked at her, his tone jeering as he added "And as his daughter..." Michael purposely trailed off, wanting to draw out another reaction, but Emma just brought her gaze to the floor once more. She took a step back and when her legs bumped against something, she sat down heavily on the couch she remembered was there and stayed silent.

For an hour, Michael observed her, his head tiled in curiosity as she seemed to be having some sort of an internal debate. When his patience wore thin, he sighed, trying to control his temper and emotions. "So, what do you say?"

Her eyes shot up at him. "What do I say about what?" There was slight confusion mixed with some annoyance.

" The Winchesters have hurt you and discarded you. I know, I saw it n Dean's memories. He was glad Sammy pulled that trigger. He was relief to see his monstrous daughter dead." Michael grabbed the glass he set down on the table, but didn't take a sip. Instead he leaned in and said, his tone bearing some comfort and understanding. "I know what it is like to be thrown away just because you don't fit a perfect image your creator has. I know how it feels. I know it hurts. And I can help you with that."

Emma's lips parted just a bit as she blinked at him a few times, before she squinted her eyes just a bit. "Help me how?"

"I can help you get your revenge. I can have Sam die by your hand while Dean watches unable to do anything about it. Together you and I can take over this world and reshape it in our own image. Together we could rule over all the monsters and all the humans. Together, we can be unstoppable."

To that, Emma just stared at him, a spark in her eyes that said she was considering it.

* * *

The tall brown-haired female vessel of Michael clenched her fist above Jack and Sam, and they grunted in pain, spread down on the ground. Cas lied next to them, unconscious. In that moment, Dean stumbled in, the spear in his hand and Micheal moved just in time not to be pierced by it.

"You got it." Michael said, darting the older Winchester, his stance firm.

"I sure did." Dean replied giving Michael a death glare.

The archangel and his vessel fought, throwing hard punches, kicking and grunting until Michael whipped around and kicked Dean hard with his heals, making him lunge forward and bend in pain. His adversary took the opportunity to grab him by the throat and lift him high up, flashing his eyes at him and smirking. "So glad you could make it tonight."

Micheal threw him to a wall and turned just in time to prevent Jack from thriving an angel blade in him, not that it would make much of a diffrance. Sam thought he could use the distracion and snuck up to Michael, angel cuffs in hand. He thought wrong, and was thrown upon Cas, just as the angel started to get up. Michael smirked once more. He was a soldier, a warrior of Heaven. Did they really think they could beat him, even in a simple hand to hand combat?

A burning sensation in his arm made him jerk back and give out a loud roar-like shout and he turned to face the older hunter who once again had the spear in his hands.

"That's gonna leave a scar." Dean smirked watching Michael as the archangel clasped his hand around his arm, blood pouring out of the wound.

"Don't worry... - Michael's eyes sparked – I can endure the pain." But Dean was approaching fast with a spear in his hand. Michael anticipated it might come to this, the Winchesters had all the luck on their side, they always did. The archangel thought he might have to take Dean back, repossess him sooner then he originally planned if it came to this stand off.

But Michael had another ace up his sleeve.

He raised his and pressed his middle finger to his thumb, smiling viciously as Dean's face drew a paler tone and the hunter lunged forward, spear in hand to try and stop his enemy. But he was too late, and the archangel snapped his fingers. Dean landed face down, the spear clunking as it hit the ground next to him. The hunter lifted his head, his gaze falling upon a small size women's boots and he frowned.

"So, did you enjoy the show, my dear?" Micheal asked standing just a few feet away, his eyes on the girl who seemed to capture the attention of the room.

"I certainly did." Emma replied as her eyes met Dean's. The hunter sucked in a deep breath, eyes wide and bewildered, confusion flaring inside of them. And when the realization passed, the was just a smidge of something soft in his eyes with a hint of concern.

"E... Emma?" he breathed out, his lower lips shaking, the archangel and the threat he posed forgotten for a second. That is until he drew closer to her and stood proudly by her side.

"Now you see how pathetic the human race is? How weak and broken they are?" Michael seduced with words.

"And how they just can't learn when to quit, right?" She added, smiling, but sounding annoyed. Like that fighting spirit was just another inconvenience, just like Michael saw it.

"Exactly. And now... What do you say? Will you help me remove this scum off the face of the Earth? All you gotta do is say that one little word..." Michael spoke slowly, relishing each word of his last sentence, a devilish smile creeping upon his lips as he watched the Winchesters come to the realization. And he let it sink, the knowledge that in just a few moments, he will have the upmost perfect vessel, stronger then Dean was. More powerful then any human vessel could ever be. His destined vessel. His monstrous sword.

Jack seemed to be the only one that didn't understand what was happening and why all eyes were on the girl, but he didn't have time to question it, seeing as whoever her eyes were looking at, they always seemed to come back to him. Like out of everything that was happening, he was what was important to her at that moment.

The kid gasped and goosebumps arouse on his skin as he felt something odd and slimy crawl up him arm. When he looked at it he saw nothing, but the sensation remained and Jack could feel his heart rate quickening as the feeling reached his chest. And then... It was gone.

Emma's lips tugged into a smile only for a split second as she gazed into his eyes, and then moving them to the Winchesters as if she was establishing a connection. Michael's question lingered in the air as the silence filled the room, everyone too interested in what she would do next. What will she say?

"I'm sorry, sweetcheeks... I already belong to someone else." Emma said turning to Michael, and huffed a smile, locking her gaze with the archangel. There was some instant anger in his eyes that burned down into slight fear and confusion as the outline of Emma's irises changed from dark brown to light greenish gray and the archangel stumbled backwards.

"Impossible..." He repeated his own words.

"Not really. After all, I am a Winchester, right?" Emma smiled wide, almost grinning at Michael's expression. "And besides, I was born with a sole purpose to serve the Devil..." Michael actually sucked in a breath as Emma's gray eyes turned to Jack once more. Sam , Dean and Cas exchanged looks of utter confusion. What does an Amazon have to do with the Devil? Why was she looking at Jack? And why was Michael suddenly scared of her?

"What say you, my Lord? – Emma said to Jack with a wild smirk – What are thy orders?" Jack blinked at her. Did she really see him as the Devil? Is that what everyone will always see in him, just the legacy his father left behind? Why was she asking him that? Why him? And did she just wink at him?

"Kill him." Jack whispered to see if he actually could give out an order to the girl before him. "Kill him." He added, the second time with a bit more determination in his voice.

Emma's lips pinched together in a grimace and she shook her head. "Sorry, no can do..." And slight relief escaped Michael. Of course she couldn't. Even with that demon bastard inside of her, the two of them weren't strong enough to end an Archangel. And Michael smirked, lifting his head high, a small victory flashing satisfaction upon his eyes. But before he had a chance to properly gloat, Emma placed hier hand upon his head and after she said "I can do you one better.", she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

And before Michael realized what was happening, a powerful scream escaped his throat, followed by a vile, burning sensation as his own grace parted him, rushing out of his mouth, escaping him like a mere demon smoke. Everyone in the room gasped at the sight of the grace pooling up above the archangel until it was all out. Michael collapsed unconscious on the floor, forever trapped inside the female vessel, while the grace swirled around above them.

Emma lifted her gaze upon the Winchesters only for a moment prior to focusing her eyes on the former nephilim. A green light flashed upon her eyes and after a few moments, she tore her eyes away from Jack, jerked her head backwards and allowed thick black-green smoke to part her lips.

Sam and Dean watched mouth slightly ajar as the smoke started forming a silhouette materializing into an actual person. No demon could actually do that. The demon, or rather the tall guy with pale green eyes, black hair and freckles all over his nose cast them only a glance before he turned to make sure the girl he was possessing was alright. Seeing Emma smile brightly at him, her eyes giving that beautiful spark he liked, he turned his attention once more to the people in front of him.

The Winchesters were beyond confused, but Castiel seemed to be realizing what is actually going on, and with a frown he looked at the man that seemed to be just as powerful as an archangel and whispered one single word. "The cambion."

Said cambion threw him an annoyed face, contemplating whether to turn the angel into an action figure once more, but instead he remarked "I prefer Jesse, if you don't mind." Of course. Now they remember. The case where all those practical jokes injured a bunch of people. And what seemed like a harmless, easy hunt, turned into a fight for the trust of the Antichrist. Jesse Turner.

But Jesse paid them no mind, too interested in Jack. He could see it, he could see the kid and all of his struggles, all of his tries, all of his wishes not to be perceived by what he was, but rather who he was and who he wanted to be. Just like Emma, just like Jesse, Jack too was one half a monster, a son of the Devil himself, but he didn't chose to be that. What he did chose was to fight on the side of the good, even if it was with the Winchesters.

But deep down, Jesse could see just how broken Jack was, how sick he was. A part of his soul missing, his entire grace gone. Jesse wanted to help, just like he would want to help any monster that chose not to be monstrous, even if it could. But how? How can he help Jack? How can he help the son of the Devil to be restored to his former glory? Jack needed grace and where is Jesse gonna find that much... Oh, wait. Yeah, right...

Without a word, Jesse flipped his wrist and all Michael's grace rush towards the nephilim, and Sam and Dean and even Cas reacted with a loud "No!" "Wait!" "Jack!" and ran to the kid, obvious concern written in all of their faces. Much to Jesse's surprise, the angel seemed to be the one that bore most of the worry, as he reached and held Jack. Neither of them could stop the grace flow, and even if they wanted to, it was over too quickly. Jack gasped as the final spec entered his being and his eyes gave that familiar golden glow.

There was a bright genuine smile on Jack's face as he looked at his fathers, feeling what was left of his soul welcoming the grace, the one intertwining itself with the other, making him whole again.

Dean dared a glance back to Jesse and Emma, a mixture of feelings swirling inside his chest at the sight of her. He watched as Jesse approached her, took her in a loving embrace and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. A second later, they broke the kiss, still in each other's arms and they both turned around to look at him.

He was never going to be a father for Emma, but at this point, she didn't need one. All she needed was her Jesse, him and her against the world. And Dean was glad. Glad to know she turned up on the side of the good, glad she decided not to hold a grudge and help them. Glad she found someone who will give her the life she deserves, the love she deserves. A small smile flashed on his face as he gave out a small nod to them, and watched them vanish into thin air.

He was never going to be a father for Emma, but she didn't need one. Jack... Jack on the other hand did. He needed a cool dad to show him how to talk to chicks and teach him how to play pool or play catch.

And as for Emma? She finally let go of that last piece of anger she was holding, because when her father looked at her, she could see he wasn't viewing her as a monster, rather as a person who helped him and his family, a daughter he had no relationship with, but that was ok. He was gonna be ok, and so was she. They are going to be ok.

And who knows? Maybe someday they'll meet again, and maybe someday they might build something over these foundations they just laid down. Who knows?

* * *

**A/N: Love to her your thoughts on this... Please, leave a review.**


End file.
